Ezria
by DontComeBackForMeOrAtAll
Summary: a sort of mushy story for Aria and Ezra from PLL i really hope you like it
1. Marry Me

**Ok this is my first EZRIA story it will be very Cheesy/Mushy and very long when i start writing i cant stop much like i am doing right now so I hope you like it R/R please**

After the season 1 finale. After the girls find Ian dead and get the text from ~A, and get taken to the police station, I am skipping that part

As the girls are leaving the police station Aria got in her car and got a text which she thought was from ~A again but when she checked it she realized it was fom _HIM_, the man that she left standing in her room the man that she knew she still loved even after what happened with Jackie. She didn't really want to open the text but she did anyway.

Aria's POV

~_Aria I'm so sorry about Jackie but I honestly didn't know she was going to be working there. I LOVE YOU, can you please come over, call me PLEASE _

_~Ezra_

I just sat in the car staring at the text. One part of me thought calling him was a bad idea and a bigger part of me wanted so badly to talk to him

I shook my head thinking I really shouldn't do what I was about to do but then I dialed Ezra's phone number, took a deep breath and put the phone to my ear. It only rang once before he picked up

"_Aria I'm glad you called if I would have known about Jackie I would have talked to you about it and we would have figured ou-"_ I cut him off

"Ezra stop ok yes I still love you no I cant stop loving you but I am still really upset about it"

"_look I completely understand but can you please come over so we can talk about it"_

"I don't know Ezra"

"_PLEASE . . . I will order some food since I know you probably didn't eat yet"_ it took me a minute to answer but I ended up caving in and telling him

"alright I will come over for a little while . . . I will be there in about 10 minutes . . . Bye"

"_bye"_ as I was pulling the phone away I heard him say _"I love you"_ I wanted to say it back but if I would have said it he would have thought that I forgave him so I just hung up and felt a couple tears fall down my face before I started the car and pulled out

I got there about 20 minutes late but he didn't say anything about it he was just getting done putting the food on the coffee table when he seen me. He stood straight up and had a big smile on his face but I had to try so hard to keep looking serious because it is hard just seeing his face, his warm smile and sparkling eyes takes my breath away and makes me smile but I ignored it

"hey" as he was walking towards me he put his arms out I think he wanted a hug

"hi" I just walked around him and sat on the couch

I seen him put his hands down and stand there for a minute then he came and st next to me

"so you're still upset" he said it more like a statement then a question but I answered anyway

"yes . . . I mean no . . . I mean . . . I don't know . . . Ok yes I'm still upset you didn't tell me about Jackie but I understand if you didn't know"

"I swear Aria I didn't ,and to be honest I haven't even thought about her like that since the first time I met you. The only women I _EVER_ think about is you . . . I love you Aria"

"I love you too, I'm so sorry" he pulled me in for a hug as tears filled my eyes for a third time today

"there is nothing to be sorry about you had a right to be mad I would have been too if the situation was reversed" he pulled out of the hug and cupped my face with both his hands and kissed me

Then he got up and walked over to his night stand and pulled something out. When he turned around he walked towards me slow and took a deep breath.

The next thing I knew he was bending down on one knee and I felt me eyes just widen knowing what he was about to do then my heart started to race when he put a little black velvet box in my hand and opened it up to reveal the little diamond ring inside

He took another deep breath and said

"Aria ever since the first time I seen you sitting in the bar I fell in love with you" I felt tears running down my face "our first kiss in the bathroom of the bar" he smiled at the memory "and all the kisses since and even through the arguments made my love for you even stronger and I didn't think that was even possible. Aria you are the only person I ever want to be with ever again for the rest of my life . . . Will you mar-"I cut him off before he could finish asking me

"YES, YES, YES" he smiled picked me up and twirled me around but when he put me down I said

"I hope you don't mind waiting though" he smiled when I said that

"I don't care how long I have to wait as long as you marry me" and with that he kissed me softly and it built into a more passionate kiss. He got up and carried me over to his bed bridal style still kissing me and even though we didn't do anything it was still perfect because I knew that Ezra was mine especially when he held me close to him tightly and the heat from his body was making me tired

I wanted to stay the night by him so I will have to convince my mom I am staying at Spencer's and ask er to be my alibi

When I started to dial her number I realized Ezra fell asleep so I got out of bed slowly and went over to the couch

The phone rang twice before Spencer picked up

"_Hello?"_

"hey Spence"

"_hey why are you whispering?"_

"umm can you do me a huge favor?"

"_you're with Fitzy right now aren't you"_

"um yea I um-"

"_you want me to be your alibi"_

"how did you know I wanted you to be my alibi"

"_you're whispering to me at 11:30 at night at Fitzys asking me to do you a huge favor it's not brain surgery Aria" _she was starting to giggle

"wow I need to stop being so transparent . . . But anyway will you? PLEASE"

"_alright, I guess I can, my parents are still at the hospital with Melissa talking about the whole Ian thing but have fun . . . But not TOO much fun" I started giggling_

"thanks Spence i love yo, you're the best"

"_yea I know but you owe me"_ I heard Ezra get up so I had to hang up

"I know I do but I gotta go thanks again"

"_no problem, bye"_

"bye" I hung up the phone only for Ezra to come up behind me and kiss me on the cheek

"hey my _SEXY_ fiancé" I had a big smirk on my face and started giggling while he was smiling his face turned a slight shade of red

"hey beautiful" I felt my face turn red now "what are you doing up so late"

"getting an alibi to stay the rest of the night but now I have to text my mom to tell her im staying at 'Spencer's' tonight"

"ok well I'll be in the kitchen getting a drink . . . Do you want anything?"

"ahhh yes iced tea please"

"coming right up" he walked into the kitchen as I pulled up my moms number

_~Mom I'm staying at Spencers house tonight I will be home in the morning ok I love you goodnight_

_~Aria_

I looked up to find Ezra looking in the refrigerator for the iced tea then I got my moms text

_~well I guess that's alright since it's so late I'm not gonna make you drive home but I want you home before 12 goodnight I love you too_

_~Mom_

"ok I'm all set I have to be home sometime in the morning no later then 12" I walked in the kitchen and put my arms around Ezra's waist while he was reaching up to grab a cup

"well in that case" he turned around and out his arms around my waist and smiled before reaching in to kiss me a minute later I pulled away and said

"I love you" then he responded sarcastically smirking

"really, I thought you said yes to marrying me because of my oh so good looks"he had a conceded look on his face

"well that's MOST of the reason" I kissed him and he pulled away and said

"I love you too . . . "

"GOD I cant wait to be and be a part of your family"

"me either" he looked over at the clock and said "it's almost midnight lets go to bed"

"OK . . . But I have a question, do you have anything I can wear so I can get out of these" I was pointing to my cloths

"well you could get out of those cloths but I don't know if I want to give you any of mine" he grabbed my hands and held them up between us while I just looked at him

". I guess you could borrow pj's and a shirt"

He gave me a Hollis shirt ad pj pants

When I went in the bathroom and got changed I looked at myself in the mirror then down at my beautiful ring Ezra got me

When I came out I found Ezra laying down on the bed and when he seen me he motioned for me to come over by him. I laid down and he put his arms around me and I was just staring at his beautiful eyes and rubbing the side of his face he kissed me

When we pulled away after a minute I said

"I have a question"

"Well I MIGHT have an answer"

"after about a month of you working at Hollis do you think I can tell Emily, Spencer, and Hanna about us. I mean us now not the public thing but how we are right now.I just need people to tell about how we met and how I fell in love with the most amazing man ever and how we progressed all this time and got past all the problems we been through" he just stared at me studying my face then he said

"I don't know Aria"

"PLEASE they wont tell anyone, please Ezra" he took another minute looking into my eyes and I guess he could tell I wasn't lying because then he said

"OK, OK just please don't tell them about the engagement yet ok, just take it slow with the opposite of how fast I feel in love with you so make it very slow" I sat up and said

"OK first I promise I wont tell them about that, second I love you and third you are very cheesy " I smiled at him as he pulled me back down on top of him

"I love you more then I can explain and that bad since I AM an English teacher" I smiled and kissed again but this time I didn't pull away from his soft and warm lips for about an hour the I finally got off of him and laid right next to him with his strong but also gentle and soft arms wrapped around me

**Tell me what you think … and I know it is very cheesy I don't know why but that's the kind of stuff I LOVE to write anyway review PLEASE!**


	2. i think she knows

There is still no drama but the next couple chapters are going to be building up to it

Ezra's POV

When I woke up I didn't see Aria laying next to me and it was only 7am so she still has a couple hours so i went out by the couch and she wasn't there either then all of a sudden I felt something touch my waist and I turned around to find Aria standing there

"good morning "

"well it really is a good morning NOW because you're still here the only thing is I didn't get to wake up to see your beautiful face"

"Sorry my mom called and I didn't want to wake you up so I sat in the bathroom to talk to her"

"oh what did she want so early in the morning"

"to tell me or I really should say remind me that she wanted me home by 11:30

"oh ok well I am going to get dressed then go get us some coffee"

I started to walk towards my dresser when Aria grabbed my arm and turned me around to face her again

"wait, don't I get a good morning kiss" she smiled as I kissed her then we pulled apart after what felt like forever and she said

"thank you now you can get dressed" we both smiled now

When I got changed I looked at her and said

"I'll be back in about 20 minutes" I kissed her and walked towards the door and turned around to see Aria sitting on the bed playing with her ring smiling

"I love you Aria" she looked up at me smiling and said

"I love you too Ezra"

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When I got back Aria waying on the bed still looking at her ring

"second thoughts?" I said that as I was putting the coffee down and I seen her sit straight up right away

"NO! why would you think that, I love you Ezra"

I went over to her and kissed her and told her I was just joking with her

Until about 10:45 we were watching movies then Aria got up

"I have to go in a minute" I pulled her back down so she was on my lap

"well THAT is one more minute of you being here" I started to kiss her. We didn't break until Aria looked at the clock and seen it was 10:55

"ok now I really have to go or I will be in trouble" she got up and pecked me on the cheek and said "I love you I will _try _to come back tonight"

"ok I love you too"

Aria's POV

I must not have been paying attention when I walked outside because I walked right into someone and we both fell when we got back up I realized it was my mother I walked into

I just stud there trying to figure out what to say but before I could open my mouth my mom said

"Aria, I thought you were with Spencer"

"yea um I was but …" I had to be quick and make something up "this morning we got into an argument because I told her she should go talk to Melissa so I decided to leave before things go worse so I got coffee and decided to take a walk and well here I am" I had to lie but I'll let Spencer know

She nodded as if to say ok then she looked at the apartment building and said

"anyway did you know lives here?"

"oh really I didn't-" before I could even finish Ezra came out I think he was about to go for a run because he was wearing shorts and a t-shirt"

"Aria, Mrs. Montgomery"

"well I guess he does" I said pointing to him

"Excuse me?" Ezra said confused

"oh um I just bumped into Aria and I seen your building and told her I thought this is where you lived"

"oh yea well it's not the best place but I do LOVE being there A LOT" he glanced down at me when he said that

Then my mom looked down at my hand and I guess I forgot about taking my ring off because then she said

"Aria what is that on your finger?" I looked up to find Ezra's eyes shot wide open

"it's a um a promise ring" Ezra coughed as if to say I know what it really is

"is everything ok Ezra" my mom asked but she also looked suspicious

"oh yea I um I'm um yea I'm fine" him talking like that didn't help my moms curiosity so she just kept asking questions

"so Ezra do you know when you're starting your job at Hollis?"

"2 weeks"

"oh well you were at the mixer then"

"yes . . . I was there" she then took another minute to say something

"oh right yea I thought I saw you when I stopped by" she looked at me then back at him and said "when I seen you, you looked upset"

"oh yea well my girlfriend that I'm in love with broke up with me yesterday"

"well you looked happy until I saw Aria come running down the stairs then a few minutes later you came down" I just looked at her in confusion but I looked up to find Ezra looking a little nervous but trying not to be

"mom _really _so what" she looked at me again and back at him again and by the look on her face she knew about us and she had something up her sleeve then she interrupted my thoughts by asking Ezra

"so what do you think of Aria?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said what do you think of Aria . . . Do you think she's pretty?" I thought this was getting a little weird and awkward I mean she's asking my boyfriend if he thinks I'm pretty this should be good

"umm yea she is a beautiful young lady" my face turned a little pink

"yea see you said it _YOUNG_ lady as in she's only 16"

"what's wrong with you mom? What kind of question is that?"

"Aria you can stop hiding it ok I know" I just stud there

" k-know . . . K-Know w-what?" I was so scared I started to stutter

"about you two"

"what do you mean Mrs. Montgomery?"

"look I know the two of you are together and no I am not going to tell the police or anything but you both have some explaining to do" I could tell she was upset with us and me and Ezra just stud there without saying a word then my mom said

"I am very upset with both of you . . . I need to think about this I cant see you for a couple day maybe longer. . . Why don't you go to the house get some of your stuff and go somewhere for a while"

"wait mom your kicking me out" I felt myself start to cry then I felt Ezra put his arm around me to comfort me luckily nobody was around

"yes until further notice look I love you Aria but I cant do this right now" she looked at Ezra "do you mind if she stays with you for a while . . . Since she already does a lot"

"no I don't mind at all she is always welcome here"

"ok thank you. I would like to talk to the two of you about this _SOON_"

"ok umm now about my place tomorrow at 9:30 for coffee"

"alright which apartment is it?"

"3B" he said it with a fake smile but my mom brought it

"ok see you tomorrow' she looked at us one more time shook her head and walked away

"well that went well"

"haha yea . . . Well I guess I will be back"

"you know I can go with you"

"I love you for wanting to do that but I don't think that is a good idea"

"alright I guess you're right but please hurry back"

"you don't have to worry I will be back" I looked around and didn't see anyone so I took the opportunity to kiss him but I guess we forgot where we where because we heard some coughs when we looked up I found that it was Spencer, Hanna and Emily. Ezra looked at me then at the girls again and said

"well this day just keeps getting better and better"

"Aria um what's going on here" Emily said thank god she acted like she didn't know about us

"well remember my mystery guy?" I gave them a look tell them to lie like they didn't know who the guy was

"yea?" Spencer trying not to smile

"well . . ."I pointed to Ezra

"OH MY GOD. No wonder why you loved English so much" Hanna said smiling

"Hanna" I was giggling

"what . . . I would be going back to the classroom a lot too"

"Hanna stop" I seen Ezra's face turn pink

I had to make the girls promise that they wont say anything even though they already promised me Ezra don't know that they found out

"PLEASE promise me you wont say anything about us or what you just saw" then Spencer said

"we wont we promise"

"yea I can see how much you two love each other by the way you look at each other I wont say a word" Emily was smiling

"I promise I wont say anything or tell anyone but . . . "she looked up at Ezra now looking serious "if you hurt my best friend I will kick your ass!"

"Hanna" me Spencer and Emily said in unison

"no it's ok girls . . . And I promise Ms. Marin I will _NEVER _hurt her" he looked down at me with his boyish smile I love "I love her _WAY TOO MUCH"_ then the girls said in unison

"aww that's so sweet" now both of our faces turned red

"ok so anyway I need to go do a few tings I will text you three later and I will see you tomorrow" I pointed to Ezra

I kissed Ezra one more time. I listened to the girls say aww again and go through their rambling which made Ezra even more embarrassed then I got in my car and drove away to go to my house. But as I was driving away I looked in the rearview mirror to find Ezra start to go for his 10 minute run and all the girls giggling I just smiled as I got further down the street but then I got a text from ~A

_~ even though your "little liars" of friends that you have said they will keep your relationship with Mr. English teacher a secret doesn't mean I will_

_~A_

I hope you liked it please Review


	3. Dont worry

Aria's POV

On my way home I got thinking about the text I got from ~A. they wont tell anyone as long as I do what they what . . . Whatever it is they want . . . _Right?_

Then I got thinking about my mom kicking me out i mean I knew she would be mad but I didn't think she would be that mad

When I got to my house I didn't think anyone was home because no cars were in the driveway but when I walked in Mike was right there and he wasn't happy

"what the hell did you do, mom left today happy and talking to dad now she comes back to grab a few things and she was really upset saying she doesn't know where she went wrong with you!"

"well you don't have to worry about me because I was kicked out until further notice"

"that's not going to help it's just going to make things worse"

"Mike look not now I'm not in the mood I'm going to get my stuff then I'm leaving, I am under too much stress right now and I don't feel like arguing with you"

" oh yea because being perfect little Aria is really hard and stressful"

"you know what Mike you don't know anything about me or my life have you ever had your best friend missing for a year then found out they were murdered then another best friend becomes a person of interest then you do" I waited for a minute "yea I didn't think so . . . So leave me alone so I can go pack up my stuff and get out of here" I ran upstairs before he could have the chance to respond

I grabbed as much cloths and shoes as I could put in 3 suit cases. I put the book Ezra gave me, my diary and my laptop in my regular bag along with my toothbrush hairbrush and makeup

I brought my stuff downstairs and seen Mike in the living room and when he seen me he went to say something but I walked out the door with my stuff and left

When I got to Ezra's apartment building I grabbed my stuff and checked to see if anyone that I knew was around and ran inside and that's not really easy when you have 3 suite cases and my regular bag

When I walked in the apartment I found Ezra pacing back and forth across the room"

"Ezra is everything ok?" I guess he didn't notice I was there until I said something

"Aria! I was worried about you. I thought your dad found out and wanted to send you to some kind of correctional camp or made you move away or -" I had to cut him off because he started to tear up

"shhhhhh. Ezra I'm fine nothing happened I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere everything is ok I promise" when he finally calmed down he showed me the space he made for me in the bathroom and in his dresser. After I unpacked my stuff we sat on the couch watching a movie then Ezra just turned my head towards his and said

"I love you Aria more then anything you know that right"

"I love you too Ezra more then life" and with that he smiled and kissed me as we laid on the couch I was laying on top of him as we kissed and we fell on the floor and started laughing then we got back up on the couch and started watching the movie again and I fell asleep in his arms on the couch

Sorry its so short I am it didn't go right with the next chapter anyway I'm editing my next chapter I didn't like how it turned out but I promise to update soon


	4. telling dad my secret isnt easy

This chapter has a lot more drama in it I hope you like it R/R

Ezra's POV

When I woke up the next morning Aria was still in my arms on the couch. I checked my watch and it was only 7:45 I didn't want to wake Aria up for a little while more not until at least 8:20 so she can sleep and still have time to get ready for Ella to come over. For the next half hour I just laid there holding her trying to be happy before Ella got here but it wasn't really working

When I got her up at 8:23 she grabbed her hairbrush cloths and her toothbrush and ran in the bathroom

She started the shower and I hurried up and got changed but I was also nervous because I was really hoping that Aria would be out of the bathroom by the time her mother got here. . . I was wrong because her mom came 15 minutes early when I answered the door her mom came in looked around and said

"where is she?"

"in the bathroom getting dressed"

I was trying to look like I wasn't nervous or uncomfortable which wasn't going so good then Aria finally came out

"hi mom" I could tell she was scared with her mom being here but she put on a smile hopefully Ella was buying it

"hello Aria"

Aria went into the kitchen and brought out 3 coffees and sat ext to me on the couch while Ella was sitting in the chair.

Ella started first

"ok if you expect me to be ok with this and let you keep your relationship you need to answer _ALL_ my questions"

"ok mom what do you want to know first"

"well where did you two meet or did you start when you meet in the classroom?"

"no we didn't , um we actually met the when we came back from Iceland and I went to drop Mike off at practice I got hungry so I went to a pub and he was there and we just clicked"

"and you two never thought about asking about age"

"well that's actually my fault mom I kind of made him think I was in college majoring in English"

"and you never tried to break it off when you found out about you being her teacher Ezra"

"I did try but I was already in love with her so I left to go to the city to try and find another job so we might have a chance but then when I came back and seen Aria with Noel Kahn I decided I couldn't take normal happiness away from her. Then the night Hanna got hit by that car we got back together a little before that I mean yes we have had our ups and downs but we always come out in the strong end"

"and what about Simone what happened with you and her"

"well she was nice and pretty and a great writer and yes it would be easier to be with her but she isn't Aria she is worth the risk I love her too much to leave her for anyone"

"yea and I almost kicked her ass back to the city if she kept hanging on you and flirting with you at the dance but then luckily I calmed myself" I started to forget I was talking to my mom then Ezra put his hands on mine as if to say calm down

"ok this next question is going to be as terrible for me as it is for you but I have to ask you . . . Um have you two -" we both cut her off right there

"NO!" then I spoke

"that is one thing BOTH of us want to wait for" I looked at Aria to see her face turn a slight shade of pink

"so Ezra what do you plan on doing when she leaves for college?"

"wherever Aria goes I will be right there with her that's if she still wants me too when the time comes"

"of course I will"

"you should tell your father Aria"

"I will I just have to fig-" her mom didn't let her finish

"_TONIGHT_ at dinner at the house"

"what mom not I can't"

"you will or I will tell him and it will be worse when I tell him because he didn't hear it from you"

"mom I can't"

"Aria I am _NOT_ going to keep something this big a secret"

"mom please"

"if you don't want me to tell him the I want _BOTH_ of you at the house tonight and tell him yourselves" we both too a deep breath and I looked at Aria and she was nodding signaling that we should do it so I looked at Ella and said

"ok . . . " I closed my eyes as I said "what time?"

"7:30" after that she got up and left

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

For the rest of the day we talked the at 6:45 we decided to get ready for dinner

We got to her house at about 7:25 but we just sat in the car

"it will be ok Ezra no matter what they say it wont change anything between us"

"I know Aria I just don't want them to hurt you"

"hey no matter what I always have you right"

"of course" we both smiled and she said

"well lets get this over with" we got out of the car and walked up to the door but before she opened it she looked at me and pulled me in for a kiss then put her forehead on mine and said

"I love you"

"I love you too" she grabbed my hand and opened the door when we go inside she called out

"Mom? Dad? Mike?" then Ella came out of the kitchen

"your father and Mike went out they should be back in a few minutes"

We all sat in the kitchen in silence. When we heard 2 car doors me and Aria jumped up then we heard

"who's silver car is out front"

"you will find out when you come in here" when he walked in he immediately looked at me and said

"Ezra what are you doing here" I started to talk

"well I um-"he looked at my hand sitting in Aria's and he said

"what the hell is going on here" Aria responded this time

"dad sit down please"

"no please tell me what is going on here"

"please dad sit down" he finally sat down still looking at our hands intertwined

"dad me and . . . Ezra are . . . Engaged" she held her finger up with her ring on it as he started looking back and forth at the 2 of us he slammed his hands down on the table and jumped up and said

"you're what? I knew you had a mystery guy but I didn't think this is why he was a mystery. What are you thinking both of you, you're only 16 Aria ok yes your almost 17 and you will be going to college soon but you're still too young"

"daddy please don't tell anyone"

"why shouldn't I Aria"

"if you don't want to lose me then you wont tell"

"fine I wont but I'm not supporting it" me and Aria was still standing there wondering what we should do then Byron came walking towards us and said

"well Aria never said I couldn't do this" we looked at each other while Mike and Ella was standing there looking confused as well then the next thing I knew his face was hitting me in the jaw and when I fell to the floor Aria started freaking out

"dad whatr the hellis wrong with you? Are your crazy?"

"you told me not to tell anyone and I'm not but I needed a way to get my anger out" Aria got up and said

"well I need a way to get my anger out too" then she slapped him in the face and said

"you just lost me dad goodbye" she helped me up and said

"come on Ezra we're leaving" when we went to walk out Byron grabbed her arm and told her

"no you're not. You're not going anywhere young lady" she pulled her arm away

"let go of me dad" he grabbed her arm again and turned her to face him then he did something I never thought he would do he hit her in the face and bent down to where she was on the floor and put his finger in her face as if to say something but then I stopped him by pulling him back up so he was standing up

"what do you want I am talking to my dau-" I cut him off by punching him in the face and knocking him to the floor now Ella went rushing by his side while mike was helping Aria up

I looked at Byron and said

"_NEVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON HER EVER AGAIN!"_ I walked over to Aria and Mike and thanked him for helping Arian and walked Aria out the door

As we were driving away I looked at her while she was crying

"look I'm sorry for what I did back there but I just cant see you get hurt especially like that . . . Are you ok?"

"yea I'm fine I just can't believe he just did that, and don't be sorry you were just protecting me" she was still crying , she ended up crying herself to sleep

When we got to my apartment I carried her up it was dark so nobody seen me carrying her

When I opened the door I laid her on the bed and covered her up I couldn't sleep with what happened tonight so I ended up sitting on the couch where I think I fell asleep because the last time I seen was 3:54am

I hope you liked it I know the hitting was a little over the top but I thought it added something to it


	5. Aria's Suprises

**Ok this is my longest chapter so far I hope you like it**

Aria's POV

When I woke up in the morning I was in Ezra's bed I guess he carried me up.

I heard the shower running so I got up and made a cup of coffee while I was waiting for him

A few minutes later the shower shut off and Ezra came out and I realized he was only wearing his boxers so I couldn't help but stare at his perfectly toned out muscles then he caught me staring

"take a picture it will last longer" I thought about it for a second

"well even though I have the real thing I will stay right there" I went and grabbed my phone out of my bag

"smile Mr. Fitz" he started shaking his head as if he was saying no but I just stared at him with a sad face which made him smile so I hurried up and took the picture

"there's my screen saver"

He just looked at me while he was putting his pants on

"you have to be careful what you do with that picture"

"I know" then I got a text from the one person I hate the most . . . A

_~Aria Aria Aria you should really listen to your fiancé because remember I can get into your phone . . . Have a nice day_

_~A_

I was trying to figure out how A heard us so I just stared at my phone until Ezra seen me

"what's Wrong?" he was walking over to me slowly

"n-nothing, nothing's wrong"

"yes there is I know you Aria now what's wrong?"

I took a deep breath and started to tell him about A he looked so surprised and really upse I didn't tell him about A sooner but I jus kept talking

"I just got another text from them"

"well what does it say?" I showed him the messege

"maybe you should delete it then"

"it will be fine Ezra I mean we cant get in to trouble now my parents already know"

"the police Aria I mean you are only about to be 17"

"well then I will just have to be careful with it but I am going to keep it" I looked at him when he started to shake his head and smile

"do you know how hard it is to say no to you" then he kissed me and went to clutch the side of m face but I jumped in pain

"what's wrong?"

"I don't know when you touched my face it hurt" he moved my hair out of my face and looked more closely and realized that I have a bruise from my dad hitting me last night he got me an ice pack and went to finish getting dressed and left to get some breakfast

I decided I wanted to wear a dress today even though we arent going anywhere I looked through my part of the dresser and found my new black dress that went down to my knees. The dress was puffed out a little and there was a purple belt that went around my waist when I got dressed I sat down and turned on the tv to block out the silence then the phone rang and since I really cant answer the phone I let the machine pick it up

I recognized the voice before they said who it was all they had to do was say Ezra's name

And I knew it was . . . Jackie

_Ezra please pick up it's Jackie what happened the other day at the party I seen you at the faculty mixer but then you disappeared . . . Anyway I miss you I really want to talk about getting back together call me back bye_

I wanted to pick up the phone but if I would have I would of ended up screaming at her to leave my Ezra alone and that he is already in love with another person . . .ME but I decided it would just make everything worse

Ezra's POV

As I was standing at the counter waiting for the food I turned around and seen Byron and Mike walking in . . . great this is just what I need right now they were standing right behind me when Byron told Mike he would be right back and as he was walking in to the bathroom he looked back at me and I knew he was still pissed I also seen a bruise I left on his face I didn't care because he got what he deserved after what he did to Aria

Mike just looked at me so I said

"look I know you are not too happy about what you found out last night but . . ."he cut me off

"you're right I'm not happy but I am happy you protected her . . . How is she?"

"well she has a bruise on her face but other then that she's fine"

"hold on she has a bruise"

"yea from when your father hit her"

"I still cant believe he did that"

"yea me either"

"ok look I'm still not happy with the fact that you two are together but if she's happy then . . . So am I"

"well it's nice to know that at least one person is sort of ok with it"

I grabbed the food and coffee and told him I had to go

"tell Aria I will either text or call her later"

"I will . . . And thanks"

"for what?" he looked at me really confused

"being so cool with this"

"hey I'm not but don't worry I will soon treat you like my brother and kick your ass" he started smiling

"fare enough . . . Well I got to go so I can get her food to her before it gets cold" I patted him on the arm and left

I got back to my place to my place and found Aria sitting on the couch writing in her diary. I put her food down took her diary out of her hand as I was pulling her up to me but before she could protest I cupped her face and kissed her when she pulled away after a few minutes which felt like forever she just looked at me and said

"what was that for?"

"nothing I just wanted a kiss and my lips were cold" I smiled her favorite boyish smile

"oh well lets make them a little warmer" she used one hand to grab my shirt and the other around my neck as she pulled me in for another kiss I felt her smile then she pulled away

"how are they now?" I kissed her one more time

"perfect"

She sat down and started to eat her food and I said

"I am going to need that ring back" she stopped in mid-bite

"why" I tried not to laugh at the look on her face

"I just want to do something it's a surprise" she was still looking at me but no she is in shock

"don't worry I still want to marry you, I love you I just have a surprise . . . Oh and please don't tell me you have any plans tomorrow"

"um none that I know of"

"ok then you do now you need to wear regular cloths tomorrow and bring a dress and heels we are leaving at 1:00 tomorrow"

"to go where"

"well if I tell you then it wont a surprise now will it"

"ugh fine but it better be worth it Ezra" she smiled and took her ring off and passed it to me

"here"

"thank you . . And it will be worth it trust me" she smiled and shook her head

"you know you're lucky I love you Mr. Fitz"

"well I feel very lucky oh and I love you too . . . Especially in that dress" she smiled at me

"well I was wondering when you were going to say something"

"well I was a little to busy looking at your beautiful face"

"you are really cheesy"

"that's one of the reasons you love me" she smiled at me and finished eating her food

For the rest of the day until about 6 we watched movies and I read her favorite poems and stories to her and just sat around and talked then I remembered what Mike asked me to do

"oh yea I forgot I ran into your brother and father this morning"

"well what did they say"

"your dad walked into the bathroom I'm guessing to get away from me and Mike wanted to know how you were after Byron hit you last night and I told him about the bruise and he said that he was sort of ok with us he said that if you're happy ten so is he"

"oh wow I thought that he would be the most pissed next to my dad"

"yea I know . . . He also said that he is also going to either text or call you later"

"ok well I am going to make dinner"

"well what are you making that you have to start at 6"

"steak, potatoes, corn, and gravy and I want to get it started because we are going to see a movie at 8 they are having a special screening of the last song it came out last year but I want to go watch it with you"

"Aria not that I don't want to but I don't think that's such a good idea"

"please it will be dark in there so nobody will see us and its not a school night because of the PTA meetings tomorrow so you cant use that excuse either"

"ok fine but . . . HOW?"

"I am going to leave about 10 minutes early then you will meet me in there in the back row"

"sounds good"

Aria's POV

He looked up at the answering machine as he was smiling and seen the blinking light signaling that someone called

"who called" I felt my face drop

"oh u Ja-Jackie did" he didn't say anything he just got up and hit the erase button on the machine

"you don't want to know what she said"

"nope I told you she is my past and not apart of my life anymore you are my whole world" I just smiled and pulled him over the back of the couch backwards and we started laughing as his head was laying in my lap I rubbed his cheek and kissed him as I pulled him all the way on the couch I laid on him while we were kissing . When I pulled away we were still laying there with him holding me with one hand and playing with my hair with the other

The next couple hours we were watching old movies and talking about everything my favorite story was from when he was 15 him and his brother had a slip and slide but they didn't think it was fun enough so they decided to put soda bottles at the end of it and at the beginning they put a regular slide so that when they went down the slide headfirst they would go across the slip and slide and see how many bottles they could knock over

We ate at 7 like I wanted and when we were done I kissed him and left at 7:45 with 15 minutes before the movie

When I got there and got our seats I called Ezra to tell him where I was sitting he told me he got held up by traffic and wasn't sure if he could make it on time. I tried to act as if I wasn't upset but I hung up and a minute later I heard someone say

"excuse me is this seat taken" I looked up to find Ezra standing there smiling

"not anymore my fiancé was supposed to come but he couldn't got held up in traffic but you know you're kind of cute why don't you sit down just don't tell him"

"I wont if you wont" he sat down next to me and put his arm around me

"what happen with the traffic that you were stuck in"

"oh I wasn't stuck I was in line getting my ticket I just wanted to surprise you"

"I actually got really upset . . . I hate you Ezra"

"you know you love me"

"yes I know I do love you but your still mean"

"well I love you too and I'm sorry"

As we were watching the movie I realized it was everything I wanted it to be we kissed and he held my hand it felt good to be out in public again

"I got a text when the movie went off from ~A

_~you better be careful where you go and what you do with your teacher_

_~A_

I was just staring at my phone when Ezra said

"are you ok?"

"yea I'm fine" he just looked at me and I knew by the look on his face that he didn't believe me

"Aria"

"Ezra I'm serious I'm fine don't worry lets just go home" he still looked like he didn't believe me but he got up and we left even though we used our own cars we still made it back to the apartment at the same time and walked up together

When we got inside I sat down on the couch and he went to the dresser and grabbed some cloths and walked into the bathroom

A few minutes later he came out with only his boxers on I was wondering why he brought other cloths in there and only put his boxers on but I ignored it and said

"wow i like living here even more now" he giggled a little

"don't tell my fiancé you just said that she might get jealous"

"well I wont say anything to her long as I can have a kiss" he kissed me and said

"now why don't you go and get changed and we can just relax for the rest of the night"

"alright" I got up and grabbed my pajama shorts and a tank top and went in the bathroom to get changed and brush my hair

I came out a few minutes later to find a few lit candles on the coffee table and the entertainment stand and the night stand all of the lights were off and Ezra was nowhere to be found then I found a card with a rose attached to it on the coffee table

_~Aria walk over to the bed there is a surprise for you_

_~ love always Ezra_

I walked to the bed and found rose petals on the bed that spelled Ezra 's Aria and I felt tears start to run down my face then I found another card that said

_Close your eyes and count to ten and make sure you count out loud_

I was trying to figure out how he did all of this so fast but I did what he wanted

"1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . 4 . . . 5 . . . 6 . . . -" I got cut off by Ezra's soft lips on mine

We pulled out and I just stud there smiling until Ezra said

"what?"

"nothing" he just looked at me "ok not that I don't like it but what is all this"

"I just wanted to do something special for you"

"how did you do it all so fast"

"Aria you were in there for 10 minutes"

"wow I was I didn't think I took that long getting dressed and brushing my hair"

"well you being in there that long actually let me do all of this"

" well thank you this is one of the reasons I am happy I am able to come home to you"

"well to be honest I am just happy that I can now come home to you and your parents know about it" I just smiled at him and put my forehead on his and said

"I love you Ezra"

"I love you too more then I can explain to you"

"well with this gesture and all that you do for me and risk for me I know how much you do" I was pulling him over to his bed while I was kissing him and pulled him down on the bed on top of me but once he figured out what I was doing he stopped and pulled away

"Aria just because I did all this doesn't mean you have to do _THIS_"

"no Ezra I want too please . . . Unless _YOU_ don't want too"

"no I do Aria it's just I'm trying to you're not trying to do this because your parents kicked you out 2 days ago"

"may parents have nothing to do with this . . ."he just looked away from me "Ezra look at me I want you in everyway that I can . . . Now"

He still didn't look at me he just put his head down

"I thought that you loved me"

He finally looked up at me but he didn't look happy

"Aria don't go there ok you know how much I love you I would give my life up for you"

"ok then tell me the real reason because I know its not that you don't think I'm not ready or else you wouldn't of even proposed to me"

"ok look I know you love me but it's just I don't want you to leave afterwards I've seen it happen to so much of my family and friends I just didn't want to risk it until after marriage because then I know you will always stay with me"

I grabbed his hands and looked in his eyes

"you have to believe that I would never do that to you I love you more then life . . . More then myself. Ezra before I met you I didn't even know what a serious crush was I thought I had a crush on Noel Kahn but I didn't . I love you . . . Ok this may sound cheesy or corny but you my crush Ezra my one and only" I said smiling and made myself sound like a kid too on purpose and that made him smile. He looked me in the eyes 1 more time and I guess he saw I was telling the truth because he started to kiss me and in between kisses he said

"You're. My. Crush. Too. I Love. You" as he was pulling me on top of him under the blankets

As the little bit of cloths we had on came off one by one he started to hold me tighter and tighter as the kisses got more heavy and more passionate I bit his bottom lip and he let out a groan and I felt him smile and I knew that nothing could mess my special night up with Ezra

**I hope you liked it please review . . . Oh and that little part about when Jackie calling and leaving that message well that wasn't the last of her Ezra and Aria might run into them where they go on their date and they might not I haven't decided yet**


	6. stalking

**I hope that you will like it this chapter has Jackie like I promised please Review**

Ezra's POV

I woke up the next morning holding Aria's small body close to mine I didn't want to wake her up just yet because she looks so peaceful when sleeps. Another reason I didn't want to wake her up because we didn't actually go to bed until about 2:30 this morning. I decided I was going her breakfast. I made her pancakes with whip cream, chocolate with syrup, strawberries, fresh orange juice and a cup of coffee

When I was done she was awake . . . I knew the smell of all the sugar would wake her up

"yum it smells really good"

"I made a sugary breakfast"

"great . . . Can you give me your shirt that's on the floor" I walked over and grabbed my buttoned up shirt that was laying on the floor and gave it to her she put that on with the pajama shorts that she had on for like 5 minutes last night. When she got up I don't know why but she grabbed all of the cloths that we wore last night for 5 minutes and put them in the dirty laundry

I brought the food out to the coffee table and the phone rang

"hello?"

"_Ezra you answered"_

"Jackie" I seen the look on Aria's face when she looked at me

"_yea . . . I was calling to see what you were doing today i wanted to see if you wanted to talk"_

"I'm actually taking my fiancé out today"

"_oh I didn't know you were engaged . . . Again"_

"yea we just got engaged"

"_oh well in that case you still have time to change your mind and come back to me"_\

"Jackie I'm not changing my mind I'm in love with her not you" I guess Aria heard me and wasn't happy because she grabbed the phone out of my hand and started talking before I could take it back

"listen to me BITCH ok you had your chance with Ezra and you ruined it you hurt him and I fixed his broken heart now he is in love with me and wants to marry me so I'm warning you stay away from him because he wants nothing to do with you alright you're his past and I am his now AND his future so like I said stay away from him" before she hung up she said "oh and don't call here anymore have a nie day" I just stared at her

"what"

"what was that"

"I'm sorry it's just I wanted her to know your mine and she cant come back into your life like nothing is wrong and you not with someone else"

"ok I was just surprised you had all that in you"

"well I only do that when I'm mad or upset and this time I was really mad"

"ok . . . Have you picked a dress for tonight"

"well since you haven't told me where we are going I was thinking my new purple dress. It has one strap that's black and it goes over my shoulder. It has different shades of purple that goes all through it and my black toeless heels, what are you wearing"

"a black suit with a white dress shirt and the tie that you gave me" we were already sitting on the couch but when she started to talk she sat on my lap and said

"so what are we going to do until 1:00"

"look I know what you're trying to do but we are going to Philadelphia in 1 hour because I have a day planned there for us we leave a 10:00 so you need to go get dressed after you eat . . . Remember bring the dress and heels with you and wear regular cloths"

"fine" she went to climb off my lap but I stopped her

"hey I didn't say I didn't want a kiss though" she smiled and gave me a kiss

After we ate we got dresses and grabbed the bags that had our cloths in it for tonight and left

We decided to take my car it would be easier then trying to take the train

Later on that day we were at the Philadelphia park

Aria's POV

I couldn't believe Ezra planned this great day in the park. It was beautiful here all the green grass and trees and all the birds chirping. Then Ezra grabbed my hand. I was so happy that we were able to walk around for more then 10 minutes holding hands and acting like a normal couple in public.

"Ezra this is perfect thank you"

"I knew how much this would mean to you and I would do absolutely anything for you I love you"

"I know I love you too" Ezra was carrying a basket with him I didn't even see him bring it out to the car

"what's that" I said pointing to the basket

"lunch I wanted this day to be perfect so I brought fruit, chocolate covered strawberries and turkey & crackers and" he bent down to whisper into my ear and said "some wine just don't tell anybody"

"I wont I promise . . . So where are we going to sit"

"right there" he pointed over to a beautiful spot under a tree it was nice and shady with a little bit of sun pointing through the leaves

"it's beautiful" he pulled me over to the tree and pulled out a blanket. After he laid down the blanket he put all the food on it and sat down leaning against the tree pulling me down on his lap

"I know I said this like 2 minutes ago but I love you" he laughed a little

"I love you too Aria" he tilted my head up a little so that my face was by his and he touched my lips on his as I wrapped my arms around him still kissing him I heard a women cough

"Ezra what are you doing here"

"Jackie I should be asking you the same thing"

"I felt like doing some shopping in the city but I wanted to take a walk first"

"you wanted to take a walk in the park by yourself"

"yes I wanted to get some fresh air and I am trying to lose weight" she turned so that she was showing her thigh and It was easy because she was wearing a really short skirt and I knew that she was trying to show Ezra her body but it wasn't going to work then she looked at me and said

"you must be his _NEW _fiancé" but then I heard he say "for now" under her breath

"and what is that supposed to mean" I just glared at her when I said that

"oh nothing"

"girls stop" he was mostly looking at Jackie I guess he knew I wanted to punch her so he was telling her to stop before I did "and yes this is my fiancé Aria this is Jackie, Jackie this is Aria" he pulled me in closer to him

"it's nice to meet you Aria" she looked at me for a second then said "don't I know you from somewhere?" I forgot about my parents house. Say yes I mean my parents already know so she couldn't tell them but if I did tell her she could tell the police so that I couldn't be with Ezra then Ezra pulled me out of my thoughts

"um yes you do she was at the faculty mixer at the Montgomery house . . . With me" he squeezed my hand to tell me to calm down I guess he knew what I was thinking

"oh ok"

"oh ok well I guess I will let you get back to your picnic" she shook my hand and went to hug Ezra but he just put his hand out although when she shook it she held on a little to long then she leaned in to kiss Ezra's cheek but before Ezra could say anything about it I pulled her out and put my finger in her face

"what did I tell you over the phone _STAY AWAY FROM EZRA _he is _MY_ fiancé bow unless you want me to kick your ass just turn around and walk away without looking back got it" she just looked at Ezra as if to defend her but he ended up saying

"she's right you really need to go now" she shook her head and acted like she was sad and walked away

"ok now that she is gone can we go back to our wonderful day"

"yes but in a little while we are going somewhere else"

"oh we're going out of Philadelphia"

"no we are going to do something normal couples do this is a normal couple date" he was smiling

"ok so where are we going"

"well it may sound stupid but there is a carnival in town and I wanted to bring you there and go on the tilt-a-whirl and the faris wheel and maybe win you a stuffed animal"

"that doesn't sound stupid I cant wait when are we going?"

"in about 1 hour enough time to eat and maybe I can steel a kiss or two" he said it in his most seductive voice

"well why don't we start with this" I grabbed a strawberry and put it in my mouth and went up by him he smiled and bit into it

We sat there talked about everything and kissed then Ezra said that it was time to go

When we got to the carnival Ezra brought our wrist bands and brought me straight to the faris wheel he opened the gate

"shall we my lady" I smiled and got in he came by me and had his arm around the back of me

When we started to go I looked at him

"Ezra I know we just got here but I am having fun"

"me too I love you"

"I love you too" he kissed me then I looked over the side and thought I seen Jackie so I asked Ezra if it was her

"where?" I pointed down so he leaned over me easily and looked I seen his eyes pop open so I knew it was her so he sat back down and looked at me but I looked over again and seen Jackie still standing there like she was looking for something . . . Or someone when we got back down to the bottom she looked over at us and waved at

Ezra but he didn't wave back so she walked away

We got off and went over to the balloon popping stand Ezra said he could win me a big stuffed animal so I told him I wanted the big purple bear

"how much sir" Ezra was trying to sound so polite I thought it was funny so I giggled a little although they didn't notice

"$3 for 5 and $8 for 10"

"I will take the $3 for 5" the guy gave him the darts and told him good luck

He threw the darts like they were nothing and actually got all of them

"ok you win one of the big ones now would you like the big white dog the big purple bear the big monkey or the big frog"

"umm the big purple bear"

"here you go sir" she gave Ezra the bear and Ezra passed it to me but It was bigger then me I mean I knew I was small but I couldn't see over this

"umm Ezra I can't see" he started to laugh a little

"here I will take it for now" for the rest of the time we were there we went on more rides and had some cotton candy but then Ezra said that we needed to go and get changed although we had to get changed in the bathrooms at a department store that was right next to the carnival

We got dressed and i walked out to find Ezra leaning up against the wall waiting for me with his foot up on the wall I couldn't believe that he was mine

"wow you look amazing" he pulled me out of my thought

"so do you so umm where are we going?"

"just a restaurant"

"which one"

"The Caribou Café"

Ezra's POV

When we got to the restaurant we ordered our food, I decided to get Longe de Porc Farcie which had Pork Loin with Sausage and Swiss Chards with Green Peppercorn Sauce and Aria got Crepe au Fruits de Mer which had Crab, Salmon, and Shrimp au Gratin with Spinach

After we ordered our food I stud up

"excuse me everyone may I have your attention" everyone stopped talking and eating and looked over at me then I got down on one knee and heard all the women in the room start to talk about how "she is so lucky" or "aww he is proposing in front of the whole restaurant" but I didn't care what they were saying I just cared about that smile I seen spread across Aria's face

"Aria Montgomery I love you more then anything in this world I have loved you since I seen you sitting in that bar and I know that we have had our complications with our relationship Aria I love everything about you I love your eyes your smile your small nose" I started to giggle a little when I said that and so did the people around watching "Aria Montgomery would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I seen the smile get even bigger on her face and tears come out of her eyes

"yes of course I will Ezra" I put the ring on her finger once again that is and picked her up as everyone in the room started to clap and yell congratulations even with me picking her up she is still a little small so I tilted her head up and kissed her

"I love you Ezra"

"I love you too"

For the rest of the time we were there we had people coming up to us on the back as they were leaving and saying congratulations again then me and Aria ate our food then got up and left but when we got outside Aria said she was cold so I gave her my jacket but after I did we heard a women's voice calling my name

"Jackie what are you doing here" then I seen her shivering I guess it was cold out tonight "how long have you been out here?"

"umm like the whole time you been in there"

"wait are you stalking me" she was now starting to scare me

"no why do you say that?"

"well you showed up at the park saying you were going to go shopping but you have no bags you showed up at the carnival seen me smiled and waved then left and now you're here waiting for the whole time I was in there"

"well I wanted to talk to you" then Aria got mad and looked at her

"I am calling the police" she grabbed her phone and dialed

"yes I am calling about a women stalking my fiancé". . . . . "her name is Jackie Molina" . . . "the Caribou Café" . . . "ok thank you" she hung "they are sending someone" she grabbed my hand

We waited for the police to get there it only took 5 minutes but the weird thing is Jackie didn't even try to run

The police officer got out of the car and came over to us

"what's the problem here" the man looked at me

"this women over here is stalking me"

"and how do you know that" I explained the previous events to him and then he went to talk to Jackie and a couple minutes later he put her I hand cuffs and walked over to us

"she is going in for 3 months for aggregating harassment"

"thank you" as I said that I started to walk Aria to my car

"I cant believe she did that to the point I had to call the cops"

"well I have known Jackie for a while but I never thought she would do that" I opened the door for her then got in and drove home

**I hope that you liked it I will update as soon as I can . . . Please review**


	7. Noel Kahn

**I hope you like it Please R&R**

Aria's POV

When we got back to the home last night I told Ezra I just wanted to go to bed, yesterday was too long of a day with Jackie everywhere we went then the police I just wanted to go to sleep

We got up and Ezra made egg omelets for breakfast I don't even know what was in it but the bad thing is I actually liked it

I decided I wanted to meet the girls I needed to talk to them so I pulled out my phone and sent a text to all 3 of them

_~hey coffee at the grill at 10_

_~Aria_

Almost right away I got a text back from all of them saying that they will see me there or what Hanna said ok I can't wait to hear what SURPRISE you got from Ezra and I know what she was thinking leave it to Hanna to say something like that

At 9:30 I got up and got dressed

"Ezra I have to leave I'm meeting the girls for coffee" I was talking really fast

"are you sure you didn't have enough coffee"

"what do you mean"

"you had 4 cups already"

"wow are you serious I feel fine nothings wrong it wont do anything if I have a little more"

"Aria do you hear yourself you're rushing through your words and you're all jumpy . . . Now I want you to take 2 very deep breaths" I guess I was getting a little dizzy from the sugar and caffeine rush so I did what he wanted and breathed and I started to calm down

"I am still getting coffee but I wont put as much sugar in it if it makes you happy"

"see you're breathing normal again and I guess since you wont put as much I can't complain too much"

"ok but I got to go though. I love you Ezra" I bent down and kissed him since he was sitting on the couch

"I love you too see you later"

When I walked out of the building I realized someone sitting on the steps I was going to keep walking until I realized it was Noel Kahn

"Noel what are you doing here"

"I thought you might be here"

"what do you want" he went to reach in to kiss me but I slapped him in the face

"what do you think you're doing Noel"

"ahh what does it look like" he went to reach in again

"Noel get off of me" he started to hold me tighter to his body and kept trying to kiss me and feel up my shirt nobody was around and nobody heard me screaming

"NO! . . . STOP! . . . GET OFF! . . .PLEASE! . . . SOMEONE HELP!" finally Ezra came running out of the building and pulled him off of me

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING NOEL" he was really pissed

"it's none of your business"

"actually Aria is my business and you really don't want to try to do that again"

"and you really don't want me to tell her parents about you two do you" I just looked at him while he had a smile on his face

"they already know they found out a couple days ago and they weren't happy so they kicked me out" his face just dropped when I said that

"Noel I think you need too leave. . . NOW" Ezra was still really mad

Noel left and Ezra looked at me

"are you ok" tears were starting to come out of my eyes

"yea I'm fine" Ezra wiped the tears away from my eyes

"look I know you want to see the girls and since they know about us why don't you invite them over here and I will go for a jog when they get here"

"are you sure"

"yes I don't want you out here while he is around after what just happened"

"ok I will text them the address"

_~I need you guys to come to Ezra's apartment building come up it is 3B_

_~Aria_

I got a text from Emily

_~ok see you in about 10 minutes_

_~Emily_

Then I got one from Spencer and Hanna I opened Spencer's first

_~ok I will be there in about 20 minutes I have to run back home I forgot my bag see you soon_

_~Spencer_

Then I opened Hanna's which I knew it would say something about Ezra

_~ o in the teachers apartment do we get to see him with out his shirt I bet I know how he would look_

_~Hanna_

I sent her a text back

_~Hanna this is serious I need to talk to you 3 and when you guys get here he is leaving for a jog so we can talk_

_~Aria_

_~ok fine I will be there in 10_

_~Hanna_

When the girls showed up Ezra said hi and walked out the door and Hanna was watching him as he left

"wow he still looks good in shorts"

"Hanna stop I need to talk to you guys" Spencer walked over and held out a cup of coffee

"I thought you would want one . . . So what did you need"

"ok so yesterday Ezra took me to the park in Phily and Jackie showed up there"

"wait Jackie as in Jackie Molina" Emily sat down on the couch next to me

"yea so me and Ezra we having a picnic we started kissing and then we heard someone cough" I finished telling them everything until when we left the restaurant

"so when we were leaving the restaurant Jackie was outside she was actually stalking him so I called the police and they took her in for 3 months for harassment"

"wait 3 months that's it I would have lied to get that bitch in jail longer if she was stalking my fiancé" Hanna said in a really snobby voice

"yea well that's not it this morning the reason Ezra had me tell you guys to come here is because Noel was out front of here and when I was leaving I asked him what he was doing here and he tried to kiss me then I slapped him then he held me tighter and he tried to -" I started crying but I guess they knew what I was about to say

"oh my god Aria are you ok" Spencer said grabbing my hands

"yea I'm fine now" I was wiping a tear out of my eye "Ezra heard me screaming and came out to help me" Emily smiled and said

"wow I guess he really is your knight in shining armor huh" I looked at he and smiled

"yea he is" as the hours went by we were talking about everything and anything then I realized it was 5 in the afternoon and Ezra wasn't back yet so I started staring at my phone and the clock really worried

"Aria are you ok?" Hanna was waving her hand in my face

"no Ezra isn't back yet and he went for a jog 7 hours ago and I haven't realized it has been that long . . . I am a horrible fiancé"

"no you're not just try to call him he probably got talking to someone" Emily was trying to calm me down because I started shaking

"you're right I should try. . . " I got up holding my phone dialing his number but when I put the phone to my ear all I got was

"_you've Ezra please leave a message and I'll call you back" _I hung up started crying

"what if something happened to him what if -" the regular phone started to ring so I ran to it to see who it was it was rosewood hospital I felt more tears coming down my face

"h-hello"

"hello is this Aria Montgomery"

"y-yes it I-is"

"this is Dr. Campbell at the rosewood hospital we have your fiancé here there has been an accident could you come down here he would like to see you"

"yes I will be there in 5 minutes" I hung up and told the girls I had to get to the hospital grabbed my car keys and ran out the door with the girls close behind

We got to the hospital and I don't even know how fast we got there all I know is I was lucky there was no cops around because my foot was all the way to the gas peddle

The girls said that they would go park the car so I grabbed my bag and phone and ran inside and ran up to the first doctor I seen

"Ezra Fitz where is he"

"who are you" the doctor was looking at me like I was stupid

"my name is Aria Montgomery Ezra Fitz is my fiancé please tell me where he is"

"My name is Dr. Michaels" before he could say anything else I yelled at him

"look I really don't care what the hell your name is I want to know where my fiancé is" then another doctor came over

"hello my name is Dr. Campbell is everything ok over here"

"I'm Aria Montgomery you called about my fiancé Ezra Fitz"

"ah yes well he is doing fine he was in a hit in run he broke his left leg and right arm he has a few scraps and bruises but he should be fine to go home tomorrow afternoon"

"ok I am happy he will be fine but can someone please tell me where he IS before I start to freak out" I felt tears roll down my face

"room 39 he was aw-" I ran away before he could finish

When I reached his door I looked in the window outside of his room and seen him in the casts and the bandages all over him

He looked up at me and I felt even more tears roll down my face when I seen how bad his face was

I turned the knob slowly and walked in crying my eyes out

"please don't cry I'm fine I promise . . . Come here" he held out his hand for me to come sit by him as I was walking towards him I pointed to his body

"no you're not fine look at you" I sat down in the chair next to the bed

"come sit up here by me"

"I don't want to hurt you"

"well then don't sit on my arm or leg and I will be fine but I want you up by me . . . Please"

"ok just tell me if I hurt you"

"ok but I will be fine" I looked up and seen the girls standing in the window

"I will be right back" I kissed him gently so I didn't hurt him but when I went to pull away he pulled me back down and pressed his lips to mine harder then we ever kissed

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to do that in a while and when I was hit by that car I thought I would never be able to kiss you ever again" I smiled

"I love you"

"I love you too . . . weren't you going to talk to the girls"

"oh yea be right back" I walked out of the room and shut the door behind me Emily was the first one to talk

"how is he"

"he's doing fine he has a broken leg and broken arm and a few cuts and bruises and they are letting him out tomorrow afternoon" then Hanna looked in and pointed

"what's the IV for" I turned around and looked

"oh I didn't even notice I was crying so much I must not have seen it but I might just be for pain"

"ok well we are going to go but if you need ANYTHING call us and we will be right there ok" Spencer was rubbing my arm

"ok I will"

"tell him we said hi and hopes he gets better soon" Emily gave me a hug

"ok thank you guys . . . Well I better get back in there by him love you guys call you later"

"wait are you going to stay the night by him"

"yea I cant leave him especially since it was in a way my fault"

"what do you mean" Emily was looking curious

"remember what I told you about what Noel did this morning well I got a text from A and they said they seen Noel do a hit and run"

"so go to the police"

"I can't for a couple reasons first it wont look to good with me being the age I am and second with our record with the police right now I don't think it is a good idea"

"ok well just please be careful then both of you"

"we will but I have to get back by him" I hugged the girls and went back in by him and sat on the chair

"am I going to have to tell you to come sit by me again I mean seriously Aria you're really not going to hurt me" I smiled and sat up by him with his good arm securely around me

"so what did they want"

"to make sure you were ok and to say that they hope you feel better soon . . . Oh and they want us to be careful"

"yea lesson learned about not looking to cross the street" I smiled trying not to act like I know who hit him

"I feel so bad Ezra"

"why what's wrong"

"I'm a horrible fiancé you were gone for hours and I didn't think to call the hospital just incase something happened to you I am so sorry"

"look don't be sorry but it's not your fault you got talking to the girls and didn't realize anything . So I don't want you to worry about it anymore I want you to cover up with me and go to sleep it has been a long day for the both of us" I covered up with him and look up at the IV

"what is this for"

"oh that the doctors gave it to me for pain"

"ok . . ." I looked up at his face "I love you Ezra no matter what happens or how you look" I smiled at his casts

"I love you too Aria" he pulled my chin up a little higher and kissed me

We ended up going to sleep at about 10 because we were talking about future plans like where we were having our wedding which we still don't know and don't need to know for a while but we were also talking about kids and we agreed that we wanted 2 a boy and a girl even though we cant plan what the sex will be or how many we have we still wanted to talk about it

**I hope you like it and I know I hurt Ezra I didn't want to but it fit so I did and in the next one I will be jumping about 2 ½ weeks later just a heads up**


	8. Aria's Struggles

Aria's POV

It's been 2½ weeks since Ezra got out of the hospital. I still haven't told him that it was Noel who hit him. I have been feeling so bad watching him struggle and not being able to do anything about it. It's been so hard watching him struggle with his broken arm and broken leg and having to get up every morning and go to Hollis and try to teach all day, I keep telling him he should stay home until he gets better but he is way to stubborn.

There is something else I need to tell him when I get home from school. I just don't know how I am going to say it. Before I go home I have to make a quick pit stop

As I was walking out of the school into the parking lot Emily called for me

"hey Em what's up?"

"did you tell him yet"

"no I have to make a pit stop on my way home but when I get there I will"

"well call me tonight to tell me what happens"

"I will"

"ok well I better get home I will talk to you later good luck"

"ok bye"

I got in my car and left

Ezra's POV

I got home before Aria did and that's really weird since I have to take a cab home. After what happened to me I wanted to make sure she was ok so I called her phone to check

"_hey Ezra are you ok? Do you need anything?"_

"no I'm fine I just wanted to check on you weren't home yet"

"_oh yea I'm fine I am on my way home right now"_

"ok I will see you when you get here then I love you"

"_I love you too"_

Right after I hung up there was a knock on the door

"coming" it was really hard to get over there with one good foot but when I opened the door Simone was standing there

"Simone? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go out for coffee . . . But it looks like you can't really go anywhere" she was pointing to my casts

"oh yea I had a little accident umm why don't you come in"

Aria's POV

I was really scared to talk to Ezra. I was getting really nervous as i was walking down the hall way getting closer to the door

I opened the door to the apartment and immediately said

"babe I have to tell you . . .Simone" my eyes shot open when I saw her "what are you doing here"

"umm I should be asking you the same . . . Wait did you just call him babe" I nodded I didn't want to talk "why . . . I mean I think I know the answer but I think I would like to hear it from you"

"ok umm well me and Ezra met at a bar at Hollis and we"

"wait what were you doing at a BAR"

"getting something to eat while I waited for Mike to get out of practice anyway we started talking about music and traveling and English and we ended up . Kissing. In. the bathroom. Of the bar." my face started to turn red at the memory "anyway when we found out that he was my teacher we tried to break it off but we couldn't stay away from each other we were already in love so we kept it on low key until his best friend found out about us then he broke up with me for like 5 minutes then I left my phone here and I got a text that he seen and thought I told someone about us so he really broke up with me for about 3 weeks he left and then came back and we got back together we have been going great since then . . . Until my mom found out and 6 other people know about us besides you and his ex but she doesn't know how old I actually am . . . So know that you got our story what are you doing here"

"well to be honest I was in town and I was well don't get mad but I couldn't stop thinking about Ezra so I was going to see if he wanted to go out . . . But wait is that why you got so mad at me at the fundraiser dance because I was . . . Flirting with him" then she winked at him probably thinking I wasn't looking so I slapped her on her arm and her face turned red in embarrassment but I ignored it the last couple weeks have been stressful enough

"anyway yes that is why I walked over to you two pissed but then Spencer made him dance with her so I didn't go off and kick your ass"

"oh k well then I guess I better go"

"ok I'll walk you to the door" when she walked out she turned back around and said "be careful"

"I will" she turned back around and left

I shut the door and walked back over by Ezra

"well that was interesting"

"yea I know . . . When did she get here"

"um about 5 minutes before you got here . . . Speaking of which when you walked in you said you had something to tell me _BABE_" i smiled then took a deep breath and said

"I think I'm pregnant"

"what?"

"I said I think I'm pregnant"

"that's what I thought you said" he pick me up and tried to twirl me around but then we fell back down on the couch

"it doesn't work as good my leg and arm are both broken"

"yea I know . . . But I didn't think that you would be that excited"

"well it's not like we have to hide from your parents or friends they would defiantly know who the father is so you wont have to lie about it"

"yea but they wont be too happy about me being pregnant either"

"well do you know if you actually are"

"yea see that's what took so long i had to stop at the drug store to pick up a home pregnancy test"

"oh so you don't actually know"

"well I am about a week late for my period so yea I think I am"

"well when are you taking the test"

"I was going to when I got home but then Simone was here so I didn't so I guess I will do it now"

I got up and grabbed the bag I brought in with the test and walked in the bathroom with Ezra hopping behind me

"so how long until it's done"

"3 minutes" I set the test done on the sink to wait for it "what am I going to do I don't want to face them to tell them that I'm pregnant if I am because they already hate me now they aren't going to want anything to do with me _or_ the baby if there is one growing inside of me"

"it will all be fine I promise we will get through it"

"I hope so" I looked down at my phone and said "it's time" I got up and helped Ezra up off the tub and walked over to the sink

When we looked down I didn't know whether to be happy or upset when I saw the little pink plus sign but I looked up at Ezra and he was smiling and starting to cry so I said

"Ezra we're pregnant" I kissed hum and hugged him as tight as I could without hurting him

"I know I can't believe it I get to be a father and you will be a great mother"

"I hope so"

"well _I know _so"

We went back out and sat on the couch and started to talk about names and he told me that he wanted the baby's name if it is a girl to be Americus. I don't know why but I guess after reading the book 'Where The Heart Is' he fell in love with that name and I thought it was perfect but then he told me that I had to think of a boys name

"well that's easy Ezra"

"what?"

"no I mean the baby's name will be Ezra Jr. right after his amazing father" he smiled

"I love it but you don't have to do that"

"I know but I want to"

"I love you, you know that"

"I know" he kissed then asked

"when are you telling your parents"

"Do you mind if I call them over for dinner"

"of course not"

I got up and called my mom it took a while but I finally got them to agree to come for dinner

"they will be here by 7 so that gives me an hour to cook something . . . You know what I am going to cheat I am going to order some Chinese food and warm it up on the stove and add some seasonings of my own to it"

"well they take about 45 minutes to get here so you might want to call now if you're doing it that way"

After I got all the food ready and set up on the coffee table I helped Ezra get out of his work cloths and into some pajamas so he was comfortable then there was a knock at the door

When I opened the door I seen my very pissed off father my mom looked more upset then mad and Mike just looked like he didn't want to be here

"hey come in make your self at home" then my dad

"yea not likely" he was mumbling but just ignored him I didn't want this about fighting even though I know it is going to then my mom pulled me out of my thoughts

"so what did you want"

"well sit down and we can talk"

"Aria I want to know what you wanted" my dad was getting impatient

"dad please sit down this why you don't get try to hit anyone"

"why would I hit someone" he sat down

"well you're going to be a grandfather" his face turned red

"no I am not if your pregnant it is not my grandchild not if it is his" he pointed to Ezra

"dad of course it's his"

"well then the baby isn't my grandchild" he was getting up and walking out the door

"dad please stop" he turned back around and looked me in the eyes

"you are not my child" he turned back around and left and my mother soon followed only leaving me Ezra and Mike in the apartment

"Mike?"

"alright look I'm not happy that you two are together and now you are pregnant but I am not going to walk out like they just did" he looked at Ezra "like I said it will take some time for me to get used to this but I will" he walked over and play punched Ezra in his good arm

"thanks man I really appreciate it"

"well I guess I better get down stairs before they get too mad I will talk to you guys later" he left and I sat down on the couch and Ezra put his arm around me

"that went better then I thought it would"

"I know . . . I am going to call the OBGYN tomorrow morning and make an appointment for them to see us"

"us so you want me to go" I turned to look at him

"why wouldn't I you are the father and my fiancé"

"I know it's just with all of the stuff that happened with your family the last couple weeks I didn't know if you wanted me too"

"well I do . . . I am going to put a movie on and we are going to sit her and eat"

"what movie"

"umm I was thinking Romeo and Juliet"

"ok only if you can be _MY_ Juliet"

"you have to be my Romeo then"

"all the time" he kissed me

We ate our food and watched part of the movie the other part he kept turning my head with my chin and kissing me not that I mind then went to bed at 10:30. I know I didn't call Em like she wanted but I had a long night so I was going to tell her tomorrow at school

**This chapter was a little weird I know but I still hope that you liked it please review**


	9. Exhausted

`Aria's POV

It has been 4½ months since I told my family that I was pregnant and the only one out of them that came to see me is Mike he comes by twice a week to check on me and see how the baby is doing . . . Him and Ezra has really been hitting it off they even started wrestling like brothers since Ezra got his casts off 2 weeks ago. . . We have our sonogram appointment today at 4 and I cant wait the doctor said we will be able to see what the sex of the baby is . . . I am also excited because I get to spend more time with Ezra in a little less then 2 weeks because summer vacation is almost here there is only one thing that will really suck . . . Jackie is out of jail and I know she will try something with Ezra again but I was going to keep my mind off of that for now and on mine and Ezra's baby. And one of the best parts is the baby will only a couple months old by the time I graduate

I left school at 2:45 because I forgot my books in my locker

I got to our apartment building at about 5 after 3 so I was trying to rush up to the door of our apartment but when I got there I heard Ezra shouting "NO Stop Stop Get Off Of Me I told you I DON'T Love you anymore" and when he said that I knew Jackie was in there and I wasn't in the mood to deal with her today, today was supposed to be a happy day not Jackie piss off Aria day so I slammed the door open and Jackie pulled away from Ezra right as I was walking over to her and slapped her and pushed her down on the floor and as I was about to bend down to start punching her Ezra grabbed a hold of me

"Aria! Aria! Calm down this isn't good for the baby and besides we will just call the police and have her get picked up"

"yea then she will be out in another 3 months just like last time"

"actually I called the police station and talked to the cop that picked her up and he said that if she bothers us again she will be going in for a couple years depending on how close she gets to us and in this case she will be going in for a while" he was looking down at Jackie who was now getting up

"yea well she will be going in to for what she did to me"

"no she wont she was protecting me and you're the stalker she is my fiancé" and the mother of my soon to be child"

"so you got the tramp pregnant" that just pissed me off even more

"you know what get the fuck out of my apartment right now before I make you _BITCH_" I started walking towards her but Ezra grabbed me

"you know she's right you need to leave _NOW_"

"fine but don't miss me too much Ezra"

"oh don't worry I wont miss you at all" he had his arms wrapped around my stomach holding on to my baby bump which felt more like I had a ball in my stomach

As she was walking past us she went to reach up to kiss him on his cheek when he pulled away I said

"don't even try it" I got right up in her face with Ezra trying to pull me back

She just gave me a what she probably thinks is an 'evil' smirk but when the door shut I didn't even bother to talk about it I just gave Ezra the phone and told him to call the police and tell them everything that just happened with Jackie but fast because we had to be at the doctors in 20 minutes

He got off the hung up and picked up his jacket

"they are going to pick her up . . . We don't have to worry about her for a long time"

"no but we do have to worry about making it to this appointment on time"

"right" he picked up the keys and I basically ran out the door with Ezra trying to slow me down but I wasn't because I was not going to be late for this appointment

When we got to the doctors my feet were really hurting so Ezra checked us in while I to sit down

He checked us in and came over and sat by me with his hand wresting on my leg and my head on his shoulder

"they said it will be about 5 minutes because he is with somebody"

"ok" I took a deep breath I was getting really nervous but I was trying not to show Ezra but of course that wasn't working

"it will be fine breath we're just here to see what the bill be and to make sure the baby is still growing like it should be"

"I know but after this it really becomes real . . . I mean after today we are going to go bye cloths and all the blue or the purple stuff"

"wait I thought it was blue or pink"

"it is but I don't like pink all that much too see it everyday so I want purple to be the color"

A nurse came out with a clip board she had a shirt that had binky's and bottles all over it and she was smiling it was like she was excited

"Aria Montgomery and . . . Ezra Fitz . . . Did I get it right"

"yes thank you" Ezra smiled softly at the nurse as he was helping me up

We got in the room the nurse gave me a gown to put on so it was easier for the sonogram then she said the doctor would be right in . . . not even 5 minutes later Dr. Davis came in

"hello Aria . . . Ezra" he shook both of our hands "are you ready to find out what your child will be"

"YES" me and Ezra both said with huge smiles on our faces

"sit back and relax" he pulled the gown up luckily I was able to leave my pants on "ok Aria this is going to be cold" after he put the gel on my stomach and started the sonogram I grabbed a hold of Ezra's hand

"it's going to take me a minute to find . . . Ah never mind there it is congratulations you are having a baby boy" me and Ezra both started smiling and I felt tears starting to roll down my eyes

"have you thought of any names yet for him"

"Ezra Jr. right after his father"

"well congratulations to the both of you" he got up and before he left the room he turned around and said "I want to see you back here in a month for a check up on the baby just to see if he is still growing healthy"

"ok no problem"

When we left and went home we found my mother pacing back and forth in the hall way outside of the apartment door

"mom? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to the both of you"

"about…?"

"well can we go inside and talk about it"

"of course please . . ." Ezra opened the door "come on in Mrs. Montgomery" Ezra held his arm out so show my mother in

We all went in and sat down my mother in the chair and me and Ezra on the couch . . . I was really quiet in here so I started first

"we're having a boy" my mom smiled but she didn't say anything about the baby

"so I have been thinking since you're pregnant and engaged and living together I think you should get married"

"mom we are when I'm out of school"

"no I mean in 2 months over the summer and I also talked to your principle about it and he said you are taking a risky chance with him but since he doesn't work at the school anymore he cant do anything but he said for you to still sign your work Montgomery not Fitz but he said he wishes you all the best"

"and this is your idea"

"yes I finally realized that you two really love each other and well I should have told you this a long time ago with out judging you but I liked one of my teachers in high school he was my social studies teacher Mr. Myers I almost went out with him but I couldn't I didn't want to do that to my family but it hurt me to see him all the time and to be honest I am really proud of you for actually following your heart and being with the person you're truly in love with"

"what about Byron he isn't going to try to kill me" Ezra was holding on to my hand I think he thought she was testing us

"well I talked to Byron and Mike and Mike is actually thrilled he said he already considers you his older brother and Byron still isn't to happy but he said he will give her away to you for her . . . So we are going to have the wedding in early August"

"ok well I will be becoming a senior so it wont be long that I will be in there after we get married . . . What do you think Ezra"

"hey I already told you I will marry you anytime anyplace as long as you say I do" my face turned red then my mom said

"so call the girls and tell them so we can all start to figure out wedding plans"

"ok" my mom got up and said goodbye then left

"that was strange" Ezra was scratching his head"

"yea I know I grabbed my phone "I am going to call the girls then I don't know" he smiled and kissed my forehead and walked in the kitchen

I called Hanna first then did a 3 way call once I had all the girls on the line I said

"me and Ezra are getting married in . . . August"

"what are you serious" Emily sound excited but confused

"hey you should have Justin Bieber sing at the wedding" Hanna loves him I swear

"you and Justin Bieber Hanna why don't you try to meet him and try to marry him" I could tell Spencer was smiling saying this

"that's going to be hard since he is dating Selena Gomez"

"hey I can get rid of her"

"ok guys can we please stop talking about Justin Bieber and HIS relationship and focus on me and mine"

"ok sorry so your mom is actually letting you guys get married"

"we didn't talk about the wedding at all we just talked about how much of a shocker it was that my mom wanted us to get married . . . At about 7 we ate dinner and watched Soul Surfer I really loved that movie it made me cry but then after the movie went off I wanted to go to bed because I was exhausted but Ezra had to help me because I was swelling all over my body I mean my fingers were turning into sausages I didn't like it but every time I said I hated my body Ezra got mad so I don't anymore

Ezra helped me lay down on the bed after I got changed in to my pajamas but once I was on the bed I was asleep


	10. Rings

Ezra's POV

It's been 2 weeks since Ella told me and Aria she wanted us to get married so me and Aria decided to go shopping for wedding bands today

We decided we wanted to go to Kay Jewelers in the city . . . We got to the store at about noon and were greeted by a very perky named Susan

"hello how may I help you?"

"me and my fiancé are looking for wedding bands" I felt a big smile spread across my face when Aria called me her fiancé

"well we have a beautiful collection right over here of wedding bands" it took me a few minutes but I ended up picking a sterling silver diamond ring for Aria but she on the other hand took about 45 minutes examining every guys wedding ring

Aria's POV

Ezra had my wedding ring picked out in just a few minutes of us being here but he wouldn't let me see it but then it took me a while to find the perfect ring for Ezra but what he don't know is that since we are leaving them here until about a week or two before the wedding I am going to come back later and have them engrave 'Aria 's Ezra FOREVER' anyway I took just a few more minutes then I found a 10k White Gold ring for him and they can engrave what I want them to on the top of it since it has no diamond on it

As we were leaving I heard my name being called so I turned around and saw Hanna, Spencer and Emily walking up to us

"hey Aria, Mr. Fi-" Spencer started talking but I just looked at her to tell her to call him by Ezra

"I mean Ezra" Ezra just smiled and said hi

"we are on our way to get something to eat would you girls like to join us" Ezra was trying to get on the girls good side but they already like him

" now you want three more of your students" Hanna was smirking until I slapped her and Ezra was blushing

"OW what the hell was that for"

"you know what . . . Anyway like Ezra said we are going to get something to eat do you 3 want to come?"

"yea" the girls were all smiling staring at Ezra

"it's not nice to stare" they all started giggling and we were walking out of the store and since we were in a mall in NYC we just went to the food court and went to the pizza place there and when we ordered I excused myself and said I left my phone at the jewelry store

"well do you want me to come with you?" Ezra started to get up

"no no its fine I will be really fast . . . And you 3 BE NICE" I looked at Hanna "especially you"

"what? Me?"

"yes you no jokes" she started giggling

"fine I'll try not to" I got up with my bag so my phone didn't go off and they hear it and ran to the jewelry store to tell the lady about the what I want engraved on the ring

"oh hello again did you forget something?"

"no I didn't I just didn't want my fiancé to know what I wanted to do"

"and what would that be"

"well I was wondering if the top of the ring I got for him could get something engraved into it"

"yes I'm sure I can arrange that what would you like it to say" I told her and left before everybody started wondering where I was

When I got back to the table everyone was sitting at I heard the girls giggling and Ezra's face was turning red from embarrassment I guess the girls didn't do what I told them and not say joke about me and Ezra

"what are you guys doing to him"

"nothing I was just talking about your guys' relationship" Hanna was smiling while she said that and Ezra's face turned even more red

"Hanna what did I say about the jokes"

"sorry sorry . . . So did you find your phone?"

"what oh yea I did . . . Um anyway what are you 3 doing tomorrow starting at say 10ish?"

"nothing that I know of" Emily answered first of course

"umm what's tomorrows date" Hanna picked up her phone

"the 22 so I have a little over a month to plan the wedding"

"oh well in that case I have a empty schedule" Hanna's smile appeared back on her face again

"me too I will cancel with Toby tomorrow . . . So what did you want to do tomorrow exactly?"

"look for your bridesmaids dresses and my wedding dress since it will be hard to find a dress for a 5 ½ month pregnant person and I am going to make lazy over here look for his tux" I smiled and looked down at Ezra who looked straight up at me

"hey I'm not lazy and you look beautiful with and without a baby in there" I blushed and kept talking about the tux and him being lazy

"I know I was just joking but can you please look for one so that is one more thing done"

"if it will calm you down then yes I will" he smiled and stud up and kissed me then sat back down

"yea you're not lazy at all" he just looked at me and smiled "Ezra?"

"YES?" he was still smiling

"who did you pick for your best man and your grooms men?"

"well hardy is mad because he isn't in the wedding since he didn't really support us at all when he found out he is lucky he is even invited. . ." I cut him off

"invitations I still have to do inventions" I sat down and started to rub my temple and Ezra started to rub my back

"it will be fine we can get it done"

"I know sorry anyway who are the guys"

"well I already asked Mike to be my Best Man and he said he would do it and I don't have anyone else"

"oh I have an idea since they will find out anyway what about Caleb and Toby"

"that's up to them because to be honest the only one I care about being there is you"

"AWW" all three of the girls were all smiling and made both of us blush

"anyway" I looked at Hanna and Spencer "do you think that they will do it'

"yea of course" Spencer was trying to take some of her tea as she was talking

"yes Caleb would do anything for me"

"great so" I looked at Ezra "what if we all had dinner at the apartment tonight?"

"as in who?" Ezra look curious

"Me ,you, Em ,Han, Spence ,Toby, Caleb and Mike to work this all out and talk about the wedding and stuff"

"that's a great idea it will let you have a chance to get to know Caleb and Toby and for Mike to really get to know them also before the wedding" Spencer was trying to help me

"you know what that IS a good idea why don't you all come over about 5ish so we can talk before dinner and the guys can take it all in"

"ok well since it is already 3 we better get going so we can get the guys going" Hanna said smiling

We all said our good-byes and left

When me and Ezra got home I decided I still wanted pizza but I also wanted a big calzone these stupid pregnancy craving so Ezra ordered all the food for dinner and we waited for everyone to get there so I decided to clean all the papers and books off the coffee table so we had a place to eat

Mike was the first to get here

Ezra was opening the door

"hey come on in"

"thanks . . . Mom and dad said I can only stay until 9 at the latest Aria"

"ok that's plenty of time"

"for what"

"we're having some friends over to talk wedding plans and you're part of it"

"oh ok well since nobody else is here can I have a drink"

Hanna's POV

The 5 of us decided to ride together in Spencer's car

When we reached the building we got out of the car and buzzed the bell for them to let us up

We reached 3_B_ Caleb and Toby looked like they were lost

"where are we" Caleb was looking at me confused

"seriously where are we" now Toby was looking around

"you will see in a minute" I knocked on the door and Mr. Fi- I mean Ezra answered I really have to get used to calling him by his first name

""Mr. Fitz?" Toby and Caleb both said now they are really confused

"I'm guessing you 3 didn't tell them"

"well we thought you 2 should do that" Emily was smiling

"what are we doing here and what didn't you tell me Spence" Toby was looking at Spencer

Then Ezra opened the door even more and held his hand out signaling for us to come in

"you will find out in a second" Spencer looked at him then walked in followed by all of the rest of us

When Caleb and Toby seen Aria and Mike in the apartment also they looked even more confused

"ok what are they doing here" Caleb was asking me now

"sit down and they will tell you why we are all here" once everybody sat down Aria was sitting next to Ezra

"Caleb Toby me and Ezra are engaged and as you can see . . . Pregnant" there was a silence then Toby said

"ok well I cant stop you two because I can see that you love each other but if you hurt her I will hunt you down and my reputation about killing someone will become real"

"and I will help him and my bad boy rep will be worse"

"fare enough"

We all started talking about wedding plans

"so its going to go Emily and Mike then Hanna and Caleb and then Spencer and Toby then I will come out"

"wait I get to walk with a tall gorgeous girls going down the isle . . . SWEET" Mike was looking at Emily

"watch it little one I like girls not boys and besides you're like my little brother"

After we ate everyone started to get tired so they all left Mike went with them and me and Ezra decided to go to bed so I stole one of Ezra's Hollis sweat shirts and some short shorts and curled up next to Ezra who was only wearing a pair of boxers he kissed my stomach which he has been doing since we found out I was pregnant and he put his arm around me and said

"I love you two" he was rubbing my stomach

"I love you too Ezra . . . And Ezra Jr." I smiled and fell into a deep sleep


	11. Life's a Zoo

Hey guys! I am soooo sorry I know it's been kinda forever right? In all honesty? I kinda forgot about this site cause I use another writing site now. It's a bit easier then this one but I'll start loading back on here. Now I know I made a lot of mistakes with this story (typos, grammer, I even rushed getting back together I should have too more time.) I'm going to start rewring some of it. Just a edit type thing. Though until I'm done, because I have like 3 other stories I'm doing. I decided to start catching you guys up. And yes I'm going to start bringing Ali back in a bit. That will take time. Just bare with me and hope you enjoy this

Aria's POV

The wedding date is getting so close. I've been stressing out so much and of course Ezra seen this so he decided that we were going to take the day and it just be us. He decided that he was taking us to the Zoo in Philly.

I got dressed into a simple dress outfit. Since thats the only thing that really fits me.  own_style/set?id...

While Ezra got dressed in a simple laid back outfit.  simple/set?id=11...

Once we were dressed we left. I have to admit i was excited. I love animals, hense why I'm a vegatarian.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We've been at the Zoo for about an hour and a half. There are so many animals here. From monkeys to Snow Leopards to Polar Bears and so much more. We were watching the Snow Leopard Cubs play.

"oh my gosh they are so cute!" i was in amazement "wish we could just take.."

"Ezra?" I heard a females voice call from behind us. We both turned and i seen a woman standing there. She was pretty. Very short brown hair. She seemed just a bit perky, and? Looks like she has a son. There was a little boy that was clung to her side like he was shy or something.

Ezra's POV

Maggie. Maggie is here. Why do all of my ex's keep popping up out of the blue? Now this one has a son? What does she want? I have this feeling this is going to cause trouble for me and Aria.

"M-Maggie? Wow what are you doing here?"

"Bringing my son to the Zoo."

"Oh yeah. I see you're a mom now. Congratulations"

"Thanks. But um, I was planning to go to Rosewood to find you too."

"Why?"

"Well um, it's important. Can we talk privately?" she looked straight at Aria

"This is my fiance. If you need to talk to me you can say it in front of her too" I couldn't explain it but she gave Aria this, look. Like she automatically hated her.

"Okay well. Ezra this is Malcolm. He's, well he's. He's our son Ezra as in your son too." I felt Aria drop her hand out of mine. I turned my head slightly and seen her backing up slowly as tears reached her eyes. My breath became short. I didn't know what to say

"H-How do you know this? Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. He's yours Ezra."

"Why didn't I ever know this? Why wait until now?!" I was a bit upset I'll admit

"Your mom. She paid me a lot of money to just leave. Never return. She knew. I needed the money for college Ezra. I needed to do it for me and for him"

"And you never thought about telling me this until now?!"

"I-I'm sorry.." I turned my head back around and didn't see Aria. I looked to both sides not seeing her either. I tried calling her phone but nothing. That is until i got a text from an unknown number.

'You have a son already. I'll make sure you don't have another. If you don't find her by tomorrow night say bye bye to Love and Child. -A'

"Ezra?" I was just staring at my phone

"I have to go"

"But i-" i took off running. Tears stinging my eyes. What else could go wrong? i have to find her. Is it that bad to just ask for one day of no stress no worrying nothing besides being happy with my fiancé?

(A/N: I'm working on my writing skills. Taking a course and writing a few other stories involving Justin Bieber, Munro & Thomas Cambers if you know who they are. But hope you guys like this)


	12. Against Time

Ezra's POV

I was going around the city crazy asking myself how A even took her. She was standing right behind me. I was calling the other 3 girls and honestly i don't even know what i was asking them. I was just focusing on trying to find Aria. My whole body was shaking and I could feel my hands getting more sweaty by the second. My head going crazy with possibilities of what could have happened to her, What A could be doing with or to her. The more I tried to push those negative thoughts aside the more they came into my head spinning through my head.

I wasn't exactly running anymore, but I was speed walking really fast. That is until my phone beeped signaling that I had a new text. My hands were shaking knowing that the text was from A

'Looking in the wrong places. Better hurry and Find your bride. She would really love this place. -A'

I was looking around trying to figure out where she would be. Think Ezra. Why can't I just think of a place she could.. Wait, they said she would really love this place. A museum. Not any museum though. The one we went on when it was our first date. It's a long shot but hopefully she will be there.

Running as fast as i could i took off towards the Museum. Taking only a few minutes to get there i ran in buying a ticket and searching probably looking like a spaz for just running around the museum. I couldn't find anything. I couldn't find her. No sign. No nothing. That is until i came past this door i almost missed it until i seen Aria's scarf laying on the floor right outside the door.

Rushing over to the door i opened it quickly. Luckly the door wasn't locked. Only to find out my luck is fading. When i got into the room I seen it was what seemed to be a storage room. My heart rate going up from freaking out i couldn't concentrate. There were boxes upon boxes made of wood all over this room. The room had to be about half the size of what the museum was. I looked around for a pry bar or something I could use to open the boxes up with. After a few minutes I found some kind of metal object and immediately ran to the boxes.

"Fuck where are you Aria?!" I was angry A took her and could have possibly harmed her.

I went though almost half the room and still i couldnt find her. Until i heard banging around but it got faint really fast. Then just stopped. I know I'm close but where?!

"ARIA?!" I waited a minute "ARIA?!" Still nothing. I start opening boxes again. I found a smaller box but i didnt think she could be in there. Although with A? You never know. I opened the box reveling an unconscious Aria.

"Oh my god! Aria!" I reached my arms in gently scooping her up into my arms. As I started to walk back out I was trying to wake her up.

"Aria? Sweetie? open your eyes" She was fading in and out but managed to realize i was carrying her. "Aria what happened?"

"I, I don't know."

"Did you see A?"

"No. H-He was in a m-mask" Walking back out into the main part of the Museum not paying too much attention to us, well me getting stares from everyone, I said.

"A is a guy?"

"I Th-think so. Sounded like i-it" Shes still fading

"Aria stay awake. What did he say?"

"Something. Maggie" She passed out in my arms. What about Maggie? I was almost out of Museum as i was trying to wake her up. She just shuffled in my arms. I can tell she's alright she is just very tired now. It just kept bothering me. What did she mean by 'Something. Maggie'?

This is all I kept thinking about walking to my car, about 20 minutes away

(A/N: Sorry this is just a filler. I will have better soon. Just I'm busy cause i have family things going on. As soon as i can i will update a better chapter :D)


	13. A:N Read? :)

Want to read more of the stories and different stories? I have another site they are on. Just copy and paste this MandaBeliebes there will be a few stories. Hope to see you guys there.


End file.
